


Talk to Me

by BakerSt_Irregular



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, For the most part, M/M, Song fic, kiss, pre story pining, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerSt_Irregular/pseuds/BakerSt_Irregular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a lot on his mind and Dean helps him out. Cas can only describe his situation with a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I'm still new at this so be gentle! 
> 
> Here is the song that is used (though I couldn't find the version I was listening to when this idea wormed its way into my head):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3CxhBIrBho

Dean and Cas were alone in the bunker, a rare occurrence. Sam was out on an easy hunt on his own, a simple ghost gig, Dean didn't need to be there. So Dean was doing some research when Cas had come in. 

 

Dean looked up from the webpage he was on and nodded a greeting at Cas, and looked back at his computer. 

 

"What's up Cas," Dean said looking at his computer. Cas sat down across from him silently. That caught Dean's attention. He looked up at the disgruntled man sitting across from him. Cas had his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. 

 

"Cas," Dean said wearily. "What wrong?" Cas didn't respond and kept his position. At this point Dean closed his laptop and moved it to the side. He put his elbows on the table and closed his hands together. Cas could feel Dean's worried eyes on him, but he wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction. Dean gave up, he stood and went over to Cas , he pulled him up off of the chair and moved him to a couch. He set him on one of the ends of the couch and sat down near him. Cas looked so tired. 

 

"Alright," Dean said. "I don't think you've ever had the time to do this so we are gonna do it now." Cas was slightly confused as to what Dean was saying. Sensing the pause and uncertainty Dean continued "everything that is on your mind, let it out. Just say anything and everything that is eating you or is bugging you and let it out."

 

"Everything?" Cas asked intrigued. 

 

"Yeah everything. Sometimes this is one of the best things you could do. It clears your mind."Cas sighed, he had so much that he wanted to say. He wasn’t quite sure where to start. 

 

“Um…” Cas tried. Dean could sense that this was difficult for him, so he decided to try to help him out. 

 

“Like, um, um, okay, what is the one thing you have wanted more than anything in the world?” Dean inquired. Cas could work with this, he just wasn’t sure that Dean wanted to hear the answer. 

 

“I don’t know if you’d like that answer,” he said voicing his insecurities about the topic. 

 

“Awe, come on Cas it can’t be that bad,” Dean said encouragingly. Cas took a deep breath and was trying to think of how to put it into words when a song that he had heard recently came in his head. It went perfectly with what he was trying to say, but how could he show Dean? He thought for a second before getting off of the couch and grabbing Dean’s laptop. Dean was intrigued, but he didn’t move, he knew Cas would come back. He was right when the frustrated angel plopped down in his former spot with Dean’s laptop in hand. He was typing furiously, but he finally found what he was looking for. He turned up the volume on the computer and pressed play on the song. Cas decided that he would sing the song too, that was his best way of trying to get his point across. He looked into Dean’s eyes and began singing with the song. 

 

“ All I ever wanted

Was to see you smiling

I know that I love you

Oh baby why don't you see?” He sang. Dean looked slightly surprised, but he let Cas continue

 

“All I ever wanted

Was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted

Was to make you mine

I know that I love you

Oh baby why don't you see

That all I ever wanted

Was you and me,” Cas was trying to make Dean understand, and he was starting to. 

 

“All I ever wanted

Was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted

Was to make you mine

I know that I love you

Oh baby why don't you see

That all I ever wanted

Was you and me,”  He finished leading into the musical interlude. He was smiling intently at Dean with so much love, the thing was, Dean was smiling back. 

 

“Cas, do you really love me?” He asked. It was cheesy, but Cas was totally making Dean come to reality with his own feelings. The song was just about to start another verse, Cas opened his mouth to keep singing, but Dean shushed him. Dean started singing instead. 

 

“I'm so alone

Here on my own

And I'm waiting for you to come

I want to be a part of you

Think of all the things we could do,” Dean reached towards Cas’s hands and took them in his own. Cas looked at him hopeful.

 

“And every day

You're in my head

I want to have you in my bed

You are the one

You're in my eyes

All I ever wanted in my life,”  Dean sang with a huge smile on his face, leaning towards Cas. They had kept inching closer and closer from the beginning of the song. Together they sang.

 

“All I ever wanted

Was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted

Was to make you mine

I know that I love you

Oh baby why don't you see

That all I ever wanted

Was you and me,

 

All I ever wanted

Was to see you smiling

All I ever wanted

Was to make you mine

I know that I love you

Oh baby why don't you see

That all I ever wanted

Was you and me,”  They finished. Dean let his forehead rest on the other man’s forehead. they could both feel the pull of skin from the two of them smiling. Cas reached behind him and closed the laptop not leaving his position at Dean’s head. 

 

“How long?” Dean asks him while bringing his hand to gently touch Cas’s face.

 

“I lost track,” Cas replied leaning into Dean’s hand. Dean lightly touched his lips to Cas’s. He heard the angel’s breath hitch and pulled back. 

 

“This doesn’t have to happen if you don’t want it to,” Dean said thickly. 

 

“No, I want this to happen,” Cas said quickly, his blood pulsing through his veins. 

 

“Good, I do to,” He said as he pulled Cas into another, much longer kiss. They had both longed for this moment for years, and they were gonna savor it. Soon Cas was covering Deans body with his own. 

 

“It’s a good thing Sam won’t be home for a while,” Dean whispered in Cas’s ear. 

“Why’s that?” Cas asked.

  
“We can do whatever we want,” Dean said deviously. He smiled at Cas and Cas smiled back. These next couple of days were going to be amazing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
